Two Of The Same
by Kahlan Rahl Amnell
Summary: When Max finds her long lost twin sister, Aphrodite she goes to HON. Will she find her actual parents? Will she find her 3 other siblings? Find out! R&R
1. Epilogue

Epilogue: max/hon

Max pov

Recently my life has been normal. Well if you count having 20 foot wings sprouting out of your back because some crazy whitecoats decided to play the role of God. But for my Flock and I life was just reaching the peek of our type of normal. A few years ago we had moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma and Jeb had become the mayor of this city. He had another daughter but she knew nothing of my Flock and I, and I intend on keeping it that way. But she also happened to be my twin sister My Mom had carted us all out here even Ella. She had gotten a wonderful job at street cats. She had told me about how people from a finishing school actually were vampyres and vampyre fledglings actually came and helped with the cats, Kalona rising from the ground and how Neferet turned into the cold hard arms of darkness.

Zoey pov

Ever since Kalona rose from the ground my life has been hectic. My mom still followed in the footsteps of my step loser right until she died that is. Other than that nothing new has happened but I hear we are going to get a new student here at the House of Night. One can only hope that she is normal, but of course not. You would never guess that humans could have wings, would you? Oh wait, I forgot to tell you that I am now officially the new High Priestess of all vampyres and the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night. Stevie Rae is the High Priestess of the Red Fledglings and vampyres. The new fledgling will be especially gifted by our Goddess, but I also hear she is very stubborn. Stark and I will be her mentors because she will most likely have a lot of powers so we will both need to train her in private and in class sessions. I just hope she will lead the dark daughters and become a High Priestess some day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Max pov

The Flock and I had been flying for 10 hours straight and it was starting to take a toll on us. All I had left for patience was...u guessed it, ZERO! Between Nudge's whining about food, Iggy trying to make bombs while flying, and Gazzy farting at random times. Grrr. I am sooo never doing this again. I was starting to get grumpy so I decided that it was time to land.

"Hey guys, landing!" I yelled over the wind. I could hear everyone minus Fang and I cheering. After we had landed in a small clearing I had started to get a weird feeling but pushed it off to the side labeled PARANOID! We had just finished up setting the camp into order when we heard footsteps walking into the clearing. The person stepped quietly into the small make shift camp site. She had short curly blonde hair; but she also had strange red markings on her face. She looked at me with interest as she walked towards me, only stopping because we were right in front of each other looking one another in the eye. I thought she was weird but now that she's here might as well ask her if she is mentally stable.

"Maximum Ride! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" she lifted one long, white finger and pointed at me. As my forehead exploded in pain Angel opened her mouth and screamed.

When I was finally able to open my eyes I looked up to see the Flock staring at me with their mouthes agape. So as usual I said what came naturally to me, sarcasm.

"Close your mouthes, your going to catch flies." I said as I got up I started to dust myself off.

"Y-your mark I-is purple! Sorta like a deep violet. Oh my goddess what should we do?" asked a random girl that had blue tattoos all over her body along with other strange people. I automatically went into protector/leader mode.

"You better tell me who you are before I kick all your butts into next week!" I threatened. I felt Fang come up to stand beside me as well as the rest of the Flock.

"Oh sorry, ma bad I didn't re-" started the girl that had hurt me. But what was strange was that she had and Okie twang in her words.

"No, she's serious. She will maim or fatally injure you." interjected Fang. Wow, who's chatty cathy today? The rest of the Flock nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok, let's not talk about how violent I am at the moment. But what I really want to know is what the Fu-nk you did to me, and I want to know right now!" I screamed. My blood started boil as they looked at me like I had two heads. Just then I was interrupted by Fang.

"What she means to say is what the he-ck is on her face?" his mask of calmness and sereneness stayed the same, meanwhile I was fuming.

"How come you look exactly like me?" asked a girl that had the same blond hair, blue eyes and over all everything else. Oh shittachi mushrooms, this was probably my twin sister, Aphrodite.

"Ummm are you Aphrodite?" I ask.

"What's it to you?" she sneered. Hmmm maybe we are more alike than I thought. "Well, if we are going to be twins we might as well know each others names." I said tiredly. Everyone looked at me in shock, even the Flock. "Let me guess, I forgot to tell you guys?" I asked the Flock. Everyone except Fang had a look of complete anger, which was weird because he never showed emotion. When I reached out to him he flinched away from me. I turned to face the rest of the Flock who had all taken a step towards Fang...and away from me. "It's not like I'm a freaking monster." I state as I put on my expressionless mask but in the inside I am bawling like a baby. I usually don't pay attention to my feelings, so I lock them away in the depths of my mind. I unfurled my wings and instantly shot up into the sky. I was going to take off but decided against it otherwise I would die. So I swooped down gathered all of the vamps and fledglings in my arms-even though they were extremely heavy I flew with my hyper speed all of the way to the House of Night.

"Ummm...are you actually my twin sister?" asked Aphrodite. I give her my best 'are you stupid?' look and respond in a sarcastic voice.

"No, I just decided to get a face lift so that I would look exactly like you, what do you think dumb ass?" the everyone except Aphrodite and I instantly started to laugh.

"Fine, but if you ev-" she started.

"Don't worry I won't finish your sentences starting...now, no wait...now! Aw forget it, I love to annoy you so what the hell." I say, which sends everyone into another fit of laughter. I give her my best smirk that obviously says 'I can't wait to annoy you!'. She scowled at me and everyone instantly quieted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you mustn't get frown lines." I say in a sing song voice. Everyone tried to contain their giggles but were majorly failing at it. "Aw lighten up, I'm not really gonna try to annoy you or embarrass you in front of Darius." I say and she immediately smiles.

"Whoa, how did you do that? Aphrodite only smiles at two people, Z and Darius, plus her rat that she thinks is an actual cat." say the twins at the exact same time.

"I can see why you call them the dorkamese twins and the nerd herd." I whisper to my sister even though I am pretty sure everyone heard because I could so tell that the twins were about to make up a lame come back, hello queen of the sarcasm here and I did not give you permission to use it. All of a sudden a misty figure appears right in front of Aphrodite and myself and that person is my new Goddess, Nyx. She starts to speak to me.

"Daughter, you and your friends are in great danger. There is someone watching, you and Aphrodite especially, the person you seek is by the east wall use your super speed and defeat them, but only you and you alone. Aphrodite, I want you to become exactly like your sister in every possible way." and with that she bent down and kissed Zoey's, Aphrodite's, and my foreheads. We instantly fell to the ground clutching our heads. When the pain went away after what felt like ten minutes. All three of us stood up. Everyone gasped, Aphrodite and I had become full vamps and Aphrodite even had the same wings as me. When we turned towards Zoey all of our mouths fell agape. Her whole body now had tattoos.

"Oh my-" started Aphrodite.

"God!" I finished with utter amazement. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Max pov

I ended up sharing a room with my twin, and let me just state the obvious, her room looks like a room from Gossip Girl. When we entered her room she made a beeline to her mirror to examine herself more thoroughly.

"How do we look?" I ask as I make my way to her bed and sit down.

"We look very good twin. OMG! We sound like the dorkamese-" she started.

"I know maybe we should try to-" I cut in.

"Well we already are." we finished with our signature smirk.

"Wait we need to get-" she started.

"Yeah you're right, I do need stuff." I finish. We both ran to the computer and she ordered me whatever I wanted. I ended up getting everything that she had right down to shoes, we even wore the same size in everything. We had to wait twenty minutes until all of my stuff arrived. When it did Aphrodite just mirrored her side onto my side, even how her closet was separated. Before we went to greet everyone else and bring them up to admire my stuff I decided to take a shower and wash off all of the dirt and grit on my body; when I got out I changed my clothes so that I was wearing the same thing as her. My outfit consisted of a white bra, white underwear, baby pink tank top from aeropostale, a white semi-see through aeropostale t-shirt, white short shorts with pink designs on the butt pockets from aeropostale, and to top it off some baby pink flip flops which were also from aeropostale. When I came out of the bathroom my twin beamed at me but her smile quickly died.

"Why is your hair wet? You'll get cradle cap!" she screeched.

"I don't know how to use a hair dryer." I whispered knowing she heard me.

"OMG! Come on I'll do your hair so that it is exactly like mine." she replies as she drags me back into the bathroom but on her side of the room. She dried my hair quickly and expertly. Once she had straightened my hair it extremely long and the exact same length as Aphrodite's. When she was done we ran downstairs and into what she said was called a dorm or something like that. When the nerd heard saw us their mouthes were agape. When we both looked at each other we were both beaming.

"Come up and see our room!" we exclaimed as we ran back to our room. The herd of nerds as I preferred to call them bounded after us. When Darius entered he came over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ummm, what the hell are you doing?" I ask. Confusion is evident in his eyes. I turned him around towards Aphrodite who was looking utterly pissed.

"In my defense I didn't even talk to him!" I yelled as my twin ran over to her bed and crawled under the blankets. I turned my attention to Darius and spoke. "You are in some deep shit. Gotta go bye!" I yell the last part and ran to my closet and shut the door. The nerd herd bursts out laughing as I peak out and accidentally whack my head with a loud BANG! Even Aphrodite giggle from her place under her huge comforter. Everyone stares at me in amazement. When finally Zoey speaks.

"You my friend, are what I like to call a miracle worker!" she says with excitement. I give her a look of confusion. When finally she elaborated. "There are only a few people on this Earth and beyond the can make her laugh." she says as she gestures towards my sister.

"Cool, anyway, get out, even you Darius." I say with confidence. They all start to protest but I just hold my hand up and they silence instantly. "I want to talk to my sister alone." and with that they left. "Twin, you gotta come out sometime." I said as I sat on the edge of her bed. The covers lifted and her head peaked out; not one single hair had moved from its original spot. She made me feel ugly, mostly because she was so pretty and perfect whereas I was stuck living on the street and in cages for my whole life. Plus she was older than me, so might also be a contributing factor, but come on, we were only five minutes apart.

"Why would Darius do that?" she asked.

""He thought I was you." was all I said but it instantly made her happy again.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, who is older?" her face showed that she was just curious, so I answered.

"You...by five minutes." I said glumly. She beamed at me, I would imagine that she would probably treat me like a child now instead of an equal I quickly added in an extra plead. "Please don't embarrass me." she laughed softly.

"I won't as long as you're my model for make up, hairstyles, clothes, etc." she trilled.

"Deal!" I squealed. We both burst out laughing as we got up and checked ourselves in our mirrors, then headed out the door. When we opened the door the nerd herd and Darius fell from their eavesdropping positions. Aphrodite went straight into the arms of her warrior just as Zoey went to her Guardian, Stark.

"So can we please see both of your wings please?" pleaded Damien. We both answered at the same time.

"Sure!" Aphrodite was super excited about being able to fly but to me it was normal. We both unfurled our wings at the same time except I pulled my wings back in as soon as I felt someone breath on the back of my neck. I spun around and gave the person a good round house kick in the ribs. When I saw who it was I immediately helped the student up and started apologizing.

"Get off me Aphrodite! You filthy slut!" she screeched. I instantly punched her in the gut.

"What was that you said about my TWIN sister?" I questioned.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" she yelped as I threw her down the hallway. When I turned back to my sister and friends everyone's mouth except for Aphrodite's was agape. All my twin did was laugh her face off.

"Now shall we watch a movie?" I asked as if that happened everyday, which actually it did. Everyone quickly got over their shock as I linked arms with my twin and walked towards the kitchen to get some popcorn and pop.

"Hey sis can you-" I started.

"The movie is already set up." she confirmed. So far tonight has been the best night of my life. I wonder what tomorrow will bring?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Max pov

We were about fifteen minutes into The Lion King when I started to get tired so I excused myself and went to my twin's and my room. Once I had entered and locked the door I stripped my clothes off and grabbed a silk nightgown. Usually I would never wear this but it was very comfy. I thought about how right as we started a movie Damien just had to remind us about parent visitation tomorrow afternoon. I was worried about if Jeb would notice me or not, I was hoping for not. But of course because I'm Maximum Ride nothing ever goes my way, ever. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair then went to bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was instantly asleep. I awoke to the annoying sound of two very annoying alarm clocks that were perched on both of our alarm clocks. I arose from my bed and pulled Aphrodite out of hers. She fell to the floor with a loud OOF. She quickly got off the floor as we both walked to our separate bathrooms to take a shower. When we both had gotten out and she had finished curling her hair she came into my bathroom, blow-dried it, and curled so that we were exactly the same. We both had to dry our wings and tuck them in our backs. She ended up picking out our outfits and they consisted of faded denim short shorts, blue flip flops, light blue tank tips with semi-see through white t-shirts. I just wanted to warn you that yes it was summer time. We went down to the little living area's kitchen where she made eggs and bacon with toast and peanut butter. When people first saw my twin's and my wings and marks they were in utter shock until finally we had to go to class. I happened to have all of my classes with Aphrodite so I never had a problem with getting lost. I decide to always sit next to her, mostly because all of the boys were checking us out and all of the girls were glaring.

"Hello class, have all of you met Maximum Ride?" asked Z as she stepped into the classroom. A few kids raised their hands timidly. "Yes John, do you have a question?" asked Z with a gentle smile.

"Umm, is she, umm, the girl on tv?" he asked in a scared voice meanwhile Aphrodite and I just smirked at the same time.

"Yeah I am, do you want to see our wings?" I asked gesturing toward my twin and I. Everyone nodded eagerly accept for the nerd herd who had already seen it. My twin and I stood up and extended our 20 feet long wings, the class gasped but my twin and I just smirked at each other. We curled our wing back up against or spines as we sat back down in our seats. A bunch more hands shot up in the air and as a High Priestess she had to answer them all. After all of the questions had been asked the bell rang and Aphrodite and I shot out of the room towards the horse stables. When we entered a kind looking woman was standing next to a horse that Z had said it's name was Persephone. I walked right up to the horse and started petting her nose. Her eyes closed in contentment as she nudged her huge head into my hands. When I looked up the class was standing there gaping at me like fish, well everyone but Prof. Lenobia and my twin.

"What's wring now?" I ask with a sigh.

"Persephone only ever let's Z, Lenobia, and I touch her." explained Aphrodite as she beamed at me. I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to stand by my twin, except for Persephone pulled the reigns from Lenobia's hands and followed me. I stooped and turned around as Persephone stuck her hear back into my hands. I grabbed her reigns and led her over to Lenobia. But as soon as I started to walk away Persephone followed. I ran over to the side of the field and the horse followed me still.

"What? Do you want me to ride you? Lenobia may I please ride her?" I ask. Lenobia nods her head in consent as I mount the horse. Persephone automatically starts running laps and doing jumps that were surely to the extreme judging by the groups gasps of amazement. After a couple minutes she slows down and stops so I can get off. I quietly dismount the horse and hang my head. The horse could have gotten hurt. "I'm sorry..." I say as I run off to my room and jump into bed. I can hear two five sets of feet running towards my door and the finally burst in after a few seconds. Standing in the doorway is Z, Stevie Rae, Stark, Aphrodite who had started making her way towards my bed and sat on the edge of it, and Lenobia.

"Hey, you're not in trouble, they just want to know if you have and affinity and I own part of this bedroom plus if you have an affinity that means so do I! And I should probably say that I was worried about you." she said with a generous smile. Everyone gasped, we immediately check to see what's wrong.

"What happened?" we yell in unison.

"Aphrodite was kind and caring!" exclaimed Stevie Rae.

"Yeah, so, she's usually nice to me." I explain. Their faces are a look of amazement. Oh boy, I am starting to wonder if my twin is nice at all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Max pov

I was waiting in the dining hall for parent visitation to start and I was getting more fidgety with every passing minute.

"Twin, calm down we already know what we are going to say so chill." twin said with a reassuring smile. Almost everyone in school had gotten over how different Aphrodite was when she was next to me, which was pretty often. It was just about impossible to separate us. I smiled back.

"I know, I know, but what if Jeb calls the Erasers? What will I do then?" I ask on the edge of hysteria.

"Then you kick the snot out of them and we'll help." said Z with a smile. I nod back with a ghost of a smile upon my lips. Just then a cheery voice rang through the dining from the speakers.

"Time for parent visitation!". Ugh I could never catch a break. We all got up and the others ran to the visiting room. But my twin stayed back with me as we slowly walked together. When we made it to the door we could laughter, squealing, and people who were crying with joy. Aphrodite led me over to Jeb and his semi-nice looking wife. His wife looked at me in amazement.

"Who are you?" she asked. My twin and I smirked.

"I'm Maximum Ride, Aphrodite's long semi-lost twin sister." I said as I glared at Jeb. He looked down at the floor in guilt.

"I only gave birth to one daughter that is currently at college, and Jeb already had-" she said as realization showed upon her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched as she hit Jeb, I was starting to like her.

"Umm...he didn't tell you because he is an evil scientist who gave me wings." I explained. She started laughing at me but immediately stopped as Aphrodite and I unfurled our wings. Jeb started tip toeing away but I dragged him back by his collar.

"Explain." was all my step mom had to say before he began spitting out information. When he finally finished he looked at me with pity. Why was he pitying me? He should worry more about himself. Just the Z came over.

"Hello, my name is Zoey, High Priestess of all vampyres. Do any of you need any information?" she asked. Everyone shook their head except for me. "What is that you need Max?" she asked kindly.

"I just wanted to know if I could call the police?" I asked unsure of how to go about this.

"Why, is this the man who tortured you?" she asked as she gestured to Jeb, who was stepping towards the door. I grabbed him and dragged him back over to the rest of the group.

"Yuperz, so can I?" I asked.

"Yes, but he'll just escape." she warned.

"Fine then, I'll just kill him." I said as I walked out the doors and towards the school yard.

"No, please, don't do this, you aren't a killer!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just helping you accept for all of the innocent Childeren that you killed." I explained.

"No I don't deserve to die!" he yelled. I stopped walking. When I looked down at him he was smirking thinking that he had won.

"You do deserve to die because you have killed many innocents." I said in a voice that didn't belong to me. Nyx.

"Why?" he asked.

"You have to right your wrongs." said Nyx and with that she used my perfectly manicured French tip nails and slit his throat while chanting some sort of spell. When she finished I got control of my body and fell to my knees. Aphrodite rushed to my side and helped me up. A crowd had gathered and about 50% were looking at me in disgust and fear, but I was too tired to deal with it so I decided to ask my twin to help me with it tomorrow. As we made it to our bedroom I just about collapsed at the door if my twin hadn't been helping me I probably would have.

"Th-thanks." I managed as my voice cracked. As I went and got ready for bed I noticed that even though I felt like utter crap I still looked half decent. I went and sat down on my bed.

"Twin, can you please give me a French braid?" I asked tiredly.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff." she replied kindly as a caring smile lit her face.

"Kay." was all I said as I yawned. When she came back from her bathroom she stood behind me and gave me a nice and neat French braid. I laid down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Max pov

When I woke up I felt utterly refreshed. Aphrodite had woken me up when the alarm clocks went off, I had a nice hot shower, and Aphrodite picked our clothes plus did both of our hair. Our hair was perfectly straight, while our clothes consisted of white short shorts, a light blue tank top, and white flip flops with intricate blue swirls. And I do say so myself, we looked superb as we walked down the hallways toward the kitchen where we met with Z and Stevie Rae. They took one look at us and Stevie Rae handed Zoey a dollar. They were probably betting on if we would wear the same clothes or something like that. We all got our breakfast and ate quickly. When we were all finished we started towards the door but Becca came and blocked my twin's and my way.

"What do you want slut?" I ask exasperatedly. She sneered at me.

"Why did you kill a human? It's against the rules. I heard the High Priestess was planning on killing you." she said and then twitched away.

"She seriously needs some help. Nyx killed him, not me." I explained. My twin nodded showing that she was on my side. When I gazed over at Z and Stevie Rae they both looked shocked. They both opened their mouthes to talk but all of a sudden Z's cell phone rang. She picked it up and talked to the person on the other side.

"No I-" she started. "Really they came?" she asked. "Ok I'll be there in a moment." she finished. "Come on, I got a little surprise for you." she said pointing at me. I nodded anxiously wondering what trick she had up her sleeve. We all walked outside into the warm sun. I opened my wings so that heat would radiate through my whole being. When I turned my head to look forward I saw what I never wanted to see again. Tears formed in my eyes and cascaded down my cheeks as I ran back to my room. I could hear the Flock calling my name but I just kept running. When I reached my room I jumped under my covers and pulled out my cell phone. I was about to call my twin when someone burst through my door. I peeked out from under my covers.

"Where is Experiment 0001?" asked one man that oddly resembled a whitecoat.

"I don't kn-, wait what's under those covers?" asked the other one that looked like an Eraser. The Eraser ripped my covers off and gripped me by my upper arms; dragging me out of bed. "Hey little birdie. Where have you been?" taunted the Eraser.

"Little bit of here, little bit of there. Seeing the sights the usual. So what have you been up to blockheads?" I said in my usual sarcastic tone. They both sneered at me while I just smirked. The whitecoat had been holding a bag that I hadn't seen until they shoved me into it. The Eraser grasped the bag and threw it over his shoulder. I could feel them walking towards the front door and finally exiting the building.

"Now that we have it, we will give its sight to the blind one then set it back into it's room." explained thewhitecoat. Oh no, I'm gonna be as blind as a bat! I kicked and punched, trying to get away but to no avail. Great, just great. Now I will be an even bigger target for my enemies, not that I have any except for Mr. Chu, The School, Itex, and non nice people everywhere! Jeez I can never catch a break! I could feel myself being thrown into the trunk of a vehicle with a soft THUD. they drove for about 15-20 minutes until they came to a stop. Both of them got out, one (probably the Eraser) came and opened the trunk, and then he unzipped the bag and quickly grabbed my arms. He yanked me out of them car and handcuffed me. When My hands were tightly secure behind my back he dragged me into the torturous building. I winced as the blindingly white hallways and walls brought back painful memories. The Eraser threw me into an operating room where there were two metal beds. One was occupied by none other than…Iggy. The Eraser picked me up and held me down as two other Erasers strapped me to the table. Just then 8 whitecoats walked in; two of them were holding syringes. Uh oh, this could not be a good sign! Four whitecoats walked toward both Iggy and I each. The two whitecoats who held the syringes both plunged a needle into both Iggy's and my arm. I started to feel dizzy, and I imagine that Iggy was feeling the same until the darkness of sleep finally came; I welcomed it with open arms. Too bad I didn't know exactly what they were doing…


End file.
